COMO PUEDO OLVIDARTE
by rebeca-chan
Summary: es nueva historia con mucho drama y tragedia... -ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS PARA UNIR A ESTA PAREJA... Me mira -ACEPTO...


N.A: HOLAAAA…Na nadie me hace cazo…bueno…este otro fic después de la tragedia con mi computadora logre terminar esta pequeña historia para distraerme y distraer un rato…ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES…TAMBIÉN LAS CANCIONES NO ME PERTENECEN…LES SUJIERO ESCUCHARLAS PARA SABER QUE TONO DE MUSICA ES… SON DE CARLA MORRISON-DEJENME LLORAR. TAMBIÉN ESTA LA DE SHAKIRA-TU…..XD_

COMO PUEDO OLVIDARTE

BY. Rebeca-chan

CAPITULO UNICO

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Como puedo olvidarte si estas todo el día en mi mente.

Como puedo olvidarte si cada vez que respiro te huelo.

Como puedo olvidarte si parpadeo y te veo.

Como puedo olvidarte si ya no estás aquí….

Por más que trato de olvidarte simplemente no puedo…no puedo dejar de pensar que te hayas ido…te fuiste de mi lado para irte con el…me caigo a pedazos el tan solo pensar que ya no te podre ver…tocar…sentirte mía…pero soy feliz al pensar que encontraste a alguien a quien entregar tu amor…

En unos días es el día de tu boda, te acompañare aunque mi alma muera en ese momento…te apoyare sea cual sea tu decisión, espero al menos poder fingir una sonrisa odiaría hacerte preocupar en el día más feliz de tu vida.

Te he dejado el departamento para que puedas estar con él, no creo que le tomes importancia pero me fui a una pequeña habitación lejos de donde ocurrieron mis más preciados momentos de felicidad.

He sacado todas mis cosas…suerte que no estabas no querría ver tu cara de "ya era hora" preferí irme mientras te preparabas para el gran día…

Conforme paso la tarde la noche llego, una noche fría, vacía, solo la soledad acompañándome...me encuentro totalmente sola, pensando en cuantas oportunidades que tuve para decirte mi amor pero no lo hice.

Encendí el radio…agg música en español y de todas tenía que ser esta…

CARLA MORRISON: DEJENME LLORAR.

_Estar recordando los momentos que te di,_

_Cuantos tú me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,_

_Sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,_

_Que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario!_

_Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_

_Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde dentro, _

_Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme el silencio, _

_Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio…_

_Fueron tan bellos encuentros…_

_Amarnos sin miedo, _

_Eres tú la noche y yo tu sueño,_

_Tu mi cuenta cuentos,_

_Te olvidare te lo juro,_

_Lo siento, tu amor me hace daño,_

_Y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo,_

_Pero amor como el mío no hallaras por ahí,_

_Porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi…_

_Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_

_Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde dentro…_

_Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme el silencio,_

_Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio…_

_Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_

_Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro…_

_Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,_

_Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio…_

_Déjenme llorar…_

_Déjenme llorar…._

_-_vaya…esa canción demuestra mis sentimientos…-baje la mirada al piso…

Cuando el cansancio me venció me quede dormida en mi pequeño sofá cuando miraba una foto de tu y yo abrazadas y sonriéndole la una a la otra.

Los rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana, otro día más que moriré poco a poco, pero no puedo verme triste quiero verte feliz a pesar de que no sea con migo….

(NANOHA TAKAMACHI)

No lo puedo creer…regrese a mi casa y ya no estabas… ¿Por qué te fuiste?...me preguntaba una y otra vez buscando alguna señal de ti.

Todas tus cosas no estaban…no entendía nada, como era posible que se fuera sin decir adiós…

Sabía que fue un error aceptarlo para casarme si mi corazón solo le pertenece a Fate-chan…te busque por todas partes…no te encontré…

Trate de calmarme encendiendo el radio…vaya suerte la mía música en español…y sobre todo esa que la sabia a la perfección…

_SHAKIRA: TU _

_Te regalo mi cintura…_

_Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar…_

_Te regalo mi locura…_

_Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya..._

_Mis zapatos desteñidos…_

_El diario en el que escribo…_

_Te doy hasta mis suspiros…pero no te vayas más…_

_Porque eres tu mi sol la fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz los pies con que camino…_

_Eres tu amor...mis ganas de reír _

_El adiós que no sabré decir porque nunca podre vivir…_

_Sin ti_

_Si algún día decidieras…alejarte nuevamente de aquí…_

_Cerraría cada puerta…para que nunca pudieras salir…_

_Te regalo mis silencios…Te regalo mi nariz…_

_Yo te doy hasta mis huesos pero quédate aquí…_

_Porque eres tu mi sol…la fe con que vivio_

_La potencia de mi voz los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu amor mis ganas de reír el adiós que no sabré decir _

_Porque nunca podré vivir _

_Sin ti_

_-_Fate-chan…porque te fuiste…-llore hasta quedarme dormida

Amaneció como cualquier otro día. Me dirigí a tomar un baño para ir a mi trabajo

Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos. Estaba lleno que apenas se podía caminar, a lo lejos algo llamo mi atención…

-Fate…-susurre para correr lo más rápido que pude

Su larga cabellera dorada se movía con la brisa suave

-Fate…-no…

-¡FATE!…..

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Estaba caminando hacia mi trabajo sin ganas.

Cruzaba una calle, ya del otro lado escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre…voltee y la vi corriendo hacia mi…creo que no noto que venía un coche y atravesó la calle sin mirar…

No me importo nada…la empuje justo antes de que el coche la golpeara.

El coche me dio en mi costado, pase por el parabrisas estrellándolo y escuchando como crujían mis huesos al romperse. El coche traro de frenar pero yo había volado unos cuantos metros lejos de él…caí de lleno con mi espalda sintiéndola mojada…

El cielo estaba nublado…gire mi cabeza hacia donde Nanoha corría hacia mi…que alegría está bien…trate de moverme pero los huesos rotos chocando unos con otros me hizo ceder mis esfuerzos de hacerlo…las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer…

Llego a mi lado tomo mi cabeza en su regazo…alce la mano para tocar su mejilla…me sentí terrible al notar que la había manchado de mi sangre….

-l-l-lo siento…-no podía respirar

-¿de qué estás hablando?...-sonaba quebrada su voz

-s-siento…haberte…manchado con mi estúpida sangre…p-pero me alegro que estés bien…-tosí un gran puñado de sangre…estaba viendo borroso….su voz se escuchaba en un eco…

Los paramédicos no llegaban…pero creo que sería demasiado tarde…no podía mantener los ojos abiertos…Nanoha tomo mi mano y yo apreté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban…

No estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir…quería verla feliz…le susurre…

-f-f-felicidades…-sonreí un poco

-¿Qué?...-sonó triste…preocupada… ¿culpable?

-e-en unos días te casas ¿no?...-no sé cómo le pude sonreír

-p-pero…que….no quiero…-bajo la cabeza yo le apreté un poco la mano para que me volteara a ver

-n-no tienes que…preocuparte…me alegra que te cases con la persona que amas y que decidiste…compartir tu vida…-mis ojos ya entre cerrados se vidriaron…

-pero…no puedo…porque…porque yo…yo…TE AMO…-sus lágrimas caían sobre mi frente ensangrentada

-gracias…Nanoha pero no sé si puedo creerlo…-abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo-no sé si solo lo dices porque me tienes lastima…o…solo estás jugando con migo…pero algo ten seguro…-ya hablaba en un susurro-yo…siempre…te… amare…y…espero…seas feliz…-toda fuerza alguna abandono mi cuerpo y lentamente cerraba mis ojos viendo como los tuyos no paraban de derramar lágrimas…

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

Sentí unas manos empujándome fuera de peligro. Mire como el coche impacto haciéndola volar unos metros…empecé a correr, note que trato de levantarse pero el dolor pudo más…

Llegue a su lado y tome su cabeza en mi regazo…alzo su mano para tocar mi mejilla…sentí algo en ella…era su sangre…

-l-l-lo siento…-¿Por qué se disculpa?...

-¿de qué te estas disculpando?...-se me quebró la voz

-s-siento….haberte….manchado con mi estúpida sangre….p-pero me alegro que estés bien…-tosió un puñado de sangre haciendo que me quedara de piedra.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo ella me sorprendió mucho…

-f-f-felicidades…-me sonrió…cómo es posible que sonría cuando está muriendo

-¿Qué?...-temía que ya estuviera delirando…me sentía triste…preocupada y más que nada culpable

-e-en unos días te casas ¿no?...-como demonios puede sonreírme

-p-pero…que…no quiero…-baje la cabeza, de pronto sentí un pequeño apretón que me hizo mirarla

-n-no tienes que…preocuparte…me alegra que te cases con la persona que amas y que decidiste…compartir tu vida…-sus ojos estaba entrecerrados…se vidriaron…

-pero…no puedo…porque…porque yo…yo…TE AMO…-dije mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre su frente llena de líquido carmesí

-gracias…Nanoha pero no sé si puedo creerlo…-abrí mis ojos todo lo que pude-no sé si solo lo dices porque me tienes lastima…o…solo estás jugando con migo…pero algo ten seguro…-ya hablaba en un susurro-yo…siempre…te… amare…y…espero…seas feliz…-sus fuerzas la abandonaron haciendo que soltara su mano

Los paramédicos llegaron…te subieron a la ambulancia lo más rápido que se pudo….te colocaron un respirador…

Cuando llegamos al hospital tuve que dejarte ya que no me dejaban pasar…llame a todos…

Lindy…Chrono…Hayate…Signum...Shamal…Zafira…Vita…Er io…Caro…Subaru…Teanna…inclusive Yunno…

Pasaban las horas y el ambiente era no menos que tenso…Hayate y sus guardianes estaban desesperados…Lindy y Chrono estaban llorando sin consuelo al igual que los jóvenes reclutas…Subaru lloraba en el hombro de Teanna…Erío abrazaba a Caro…Yunno por otra parte me abrazo…me disgusto totalmente ese gesto así que lo aleje…

Después de otro par de horas el doctor salió para dar una noticia que cambio mi vida…

-¿son los familiares de la Enforcer Testarossa?...-pregunto viendo como un puñado de gente acumularse frente a el

-si…-contestaron todos

-¿de casualidad estará su madre presente?...-lindy-san se tensó pero acompaño al doctor para decir el diagnóstico del amor de mi vida…

Después de varios minutos Lindy llego llorando más de lo que hace unos minutos

-¿Qué es lo que le dijo?...-preguntaba Hayate tomando a la mujer de los hombros…

-¡MADRE!…-la sacudió Chrono para hacerla entrar en razón

-ella…-susurro-posiblemente quede paralitica…-el nudo en su garganta la hizo parar de hablar...

Me quede en blanco… ¿Cómo era posible?...todo fue mi culpa…NO…NO…NO

-¡NO!-grite atrayendo la mirada de todos

-Nanoha…-me hablaban pero yo solo ignore

Caí al suelo en manos de Signum que estaba evitando que me desmayara…me ayudo a sentarme en una silla

-necesito verla…-trataba de levantarme pero la peli rosada me lo impidió

-mañana…hoy tiene que descansar…-dijo Lindy tratando de convencerme

-no…la necesito ver ahora…-no paraba de forcejear hasta que las lágrimas se hicieron presentes haciéndome caer lentamente al piso

-Nanoha entiende…-me trataban de hacer entrar en razón…

-no…no…NO…

¡PLAF!

Mi mejilla ardía, vita estará frente mío con la mano levantada supe que me abofeteo…limpie la poca sangre que me había sacado y luego la escuche casi gritarme…

-ESCUCHATE NANOHA…YA PARA CON ESTO…-se calmó un poco-tienes que ser paciente si la quieres ver…ahora hay que regresar…-dijo para voltearse y caminar hacia la salida.

Hayate junto con sus guardianes se fueron seguidos por Lindy y Chrono.

Yunno se quedó con migo hasta que decidió llevarme a mi casa…él se fue dejándome sola…me tumbe en la cama boca abajo, aun podía sentir tu olor entre las sabanas…llorando alce mi cara y vi que junto a la cama del lado en donde tu dormías, en ese pequeño buro había algo que seguramente olvidaste.

Una foto tuya y mía en donde te graduaste como Enforcer y yo como Instructora. Tenía escrito un pensamiento en la parte de atrás "_A pesar de los años que pasen, si yo muero sonríe, recuérdame con una sonrisa" _eso me quebró…me solté a llorar hasta que el cansancio me hizo dormirme

La mañana llego junto con el cansancio y angustia. Me dirigí rápidamente al hospital directamente a tu habitación

Estabas acostada con los ojos cerrados, respirabas lentamente. Me acerque a tu cama para sentarme en una silla que había alado.

Tome tu mano entre las mías…estaba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento abriste tus ojos…me regalaste una pequeña sonrisa que parecía provocar un gran esfuerzo

-Fate-chan…-me lance a llorar junto a ella…acaricio mi cabeza lentamente…

-Nanoha…que alegría que estés bien… ¿estás lista?...-ahora porque me preguntaba eso

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...-me asuste

-¿no deberías estar preparándote para tu boda?...es en 3 días ¿cierto?...-bajo la cabeza-lo siento no podré ir…-se le vidriaron los ojos

-eso no importa…ahora lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti…-la tome del rostro para que me mirara

-no puedes…ya te has comprometido…es hora de que te olvides de mí…para buscar la felicidad con la persona con quien de ahora en adelante vivirás….no te preocupes ya no seré un estorbo…el departamento es todo tuyo ya me he mudado…olvídate de mí…olvídate de que alguna vez estuve en tu vida…se feliz sin mi…-las pocas lágrimas pronto se volvieron un llanto inconsolable

-P-pero no puedes vivir sola después de esto…tu…-cerré la boca al pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer

-si lo se…quede paralitica no tienes que callar la verdad…-¿Cuándo se enteró?

-¿c-como. Te ?...-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Eso no se pregunta

-ayer escuche hablar a los doctores…pero…-miro hacia la ventana observando como atardecía-pero…eso ya no importa…si eres feliz yo igual…solo asegúrate de olvidarte de mí…solo sería un estorbo…por favor…prométemelo…-me encaro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-pero…no podría…yo…yo…

-NANOHA…QUE HECES AQUÍ…TIENES QUE PREPARAR TODO PARA MAÑANA…-el estúpido hurón llego gritando

-déjame yunno…necesito un momento…-¿Por qué no se va?

-NO, ES HORA DE IRNOS-jalo de mi brazo lastimándome haciendo que me quejara un poco

-NO LA TOQUES LA LASTIMAS…-dijo Fate con enojo

-TU CALLATE ESTUPIDA INVÁLIDA…-eso fue todo lo que necesite para comenzar a arder en rabia

-tal vez pero no alguien cobarde que se refugia en insultos para sentirse bien…-Yunno me soltó con violencia acercándose a tu cama para golpearte en la cara

Me quede estática mientras el daba un golpe tras otro…tu solamente los recibías sin devolver nada, cada vez que su puño chocaba con tu cara se te formaba una sonrisa burlona

Una vez que se cansó te miro con repulsión, tu tenías un ojo cerrado, hinchado y sangrando… ¿Por qué no te defendiste?...esa pregunta retumbo en mi cabeza hasta que una carcajada salió de tus labios rotos por los golpes

-hahahaha… ¿estás bien con tigo mismo?...mírate golpeando a alguien en cama encima paralitica me das asco…-reprochaste quitándote la sangre de tu boca

-NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE MÍ…-subió el tono de voz

-¿o si no?...-que rayos te sucede porque hacías eso

-CALLATE…-apretó sus puños

-está bien…pero si me llego a enterar que la has tocado juro por mi vida que te arrepentirás…-sonó tan dura su voz que me dio miedo

-Fate…-susurre

-VAMONOS NANOHA NO TENEMOS PORQUE SOPORTAR A GENTE TAN DESPRECIABLE Y ENCIMA ENFERMOS…-me iba a volver a tomar pero lo aleje

-no me toques…ella no está enferma ella…esa maldita como tú la llamas me salvo la vida…y yo…AUN LA AMO…-me empecé a alejar de el para acercarme a tu cama

-NO LO AGÁS NANOHA…-se me trato de acercar…me jalaste más hacia un lado lejos de el

-te he dicho que te alejes de ella…-el hurón se asustó y retrocedió

-ME LAS PAGARAS CUANDO LLEGUES A CASA…-sentencio mirándome

Y así se fue dejándome asustada y preocupada por tu estado actual…después de recibir semejante golpiza terminaste casi desmayándote

-hola Fate-chan buenas noticias mañana podrás regresar a…-Shamal que iba entrando tiro todo lo que tenía en las manos para correr a tu lado…

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?...-pregunto curándote la cara

-lo que pasa es que…-trate de hablar

-nada…es que trataba de ponerme de pie cuando caí golpeándome con la mesa…Nanoha me ayudo a subir de nuevo a la cama…-que le pasa por que no quería delatar al hurón

-está bien…creo que te tendrás que quedar un par de días más…-dijo la doctora

-no….ya quiero salir de aquí ya fui suficiente molestia…por favor Shamal…-Fate la miraba suplicante

Suspiro- bien pero debes de tener mucho cuidado

-gracias…

La doctora se fue dejándonos sola…

-discúlpame…-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué se disculpa?

-¿de qué?...

-por mi culpa…te lastimaron…será mejor que vayas a casa…mañana será un día agitado…debes de descansar…-me miraste con una de tus sonrisas reservadas para mi

-pero…no puedes estar tu sola…-me preocupe demasiado tanto que al parecer se entristeció un poco

-tranquila…solo estoy invalida todavía puedo moverme…no soy una inútil…-parece que pensó un momento-espera…ya lo soy…una maldita paralitica inútil que solo será una molestia para todos…-comenzaba a asustarme porque de la nada tenía esa actitud

-no Fate no serás molestia alguna…pero por favor perdóname…-me miro sorprendida- fue mi culpa que quedaras así…yo fui la culpable de que te sucediera…-la mire y ella acaricio mi mejilla con ternura

-no…tu solo estabas preocupada…pero tranquila…como he dicho…podrás ser feliz…perdón que te lo diga pero es hora de que te vayas…-no, no, no ahora ya la hice sentirse mal…me doy asco

-si eso es lo que deseas…-baje la cabeza

Cuando me fui sentí como si mil espadas mi pecho pero ella lo único que quieres es verme feliz.

Cuando llegue a mi casa Yunno me golpeo…lo sé no lo hubiera permitido pero yo fui la razón de que ella fuera lastimada…era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer…decidí dormir mañana iría con ella temprano para acompañarla a su nueva casa

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Después de que se fuera de mi habitación me sentí morir…odiaba hacerla sentir mal pero odiaba más que se compadecieran de mi…cuando del dolor me agoto logre dormir…

Cuando amaneció de inmediato trate de tomar la silla de ruedas que descansaba a un lado de mi cama…

La tome pero resbalo hacia un lado haciéndome caer…tome fuerza y con mis brazos entumecidos por el esfuerzo la logre alcanzar…subí con gran esfuerzo…ahora solo faltaba esperar para que Shamal llegara y me dejara ir…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llego…

-bien Fate…puedes irte…tendrás que venir para tu rehabilitación…espero que hagas caso y te cuides…ahora…tendrás que tener mucho cuidado al andar por la calle…y en tu casa…de acuerdo ahora puedes irte…-por fin era libre…o eso creí

-gracias Shamal…-cuando me dirigía a la puerta esta se abrió dando paso a la mujer de mi vida…Nanoha

Me miro hacia abajo…después de tantos años que yo la miraba así ahora en un solo momento cambio…apreté las ruedas de la silla y comencé a avanzar…

-Fate espera…-me detuvo justo cuando pase a su lado

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?...-creo que me enfade con migo misma ahora me estoy desquitando con ella

-déjame llevarte a tu casa….-me sonrió…*uff* suspire no quería despreciarla

-está bien…nos vemos luego Shamal…-cuando dije eso yo ya había empezado a adelantarme

-espera…-me alcanzo corriendo-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...-sonó… ¿enojada?

-¿de que estás hablando?...-le conteste de igual manera

-no sé porque tienes esa actitud…has estado muy enojada estos días aun cuando yo no te he hecho nada…dime que es lo que te sucede…-pare en seco para después ella hacerlo.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo?...-note un golpe en su brazo…ya se me hacía extraño que llevara suéter cuando hacía calor

-n-nada…solo me golpee cuando desperté en la mañana…-ya estaba nerviosa

-mírame a los ojos-se negaba-mírame

Me volteo a ver

-te golpeo ¿cierto?...-bajo la cabeza- bien…-me aleje de ella

-espera ¿a dónde vas?-se asusto

-ya que veo que no entiendes que si te golpea no te quiere…me iré a casa…-la mire y estaba a punto de irme pero me detuvo

-espera…perdóname…déjame llevarte a casa para no preocuparme tanto…-vaya me estoy desesperando

-no…-ignore su pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu problema?...se enfadó genial solo estoy consiguiendo estresarme

-¿en verdad quieres saber?...

Asintió con la cabeza

-no tengo ningún problema con tigo…yo soy el problema…siempre siendo un estorbo para la gente…y con esto…-las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…-porque tan solo…tan solo no hubiera despertado…habría sido lo mejor…pero por desgracia desperté…solo para causar problemas…ahora déjame…necesito estar sola…-comencé a avanzar de nuevo dejándola con un llanto que no lo podía describir

Cuando llegue a mi nueva casa se sintió vacío, me sentí mal por hablarle así pero era necesario…tiene que olvidarse de mi…

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

No lo puedo creer Fate está súper enojada consigo misma…todo absolutamente todo lo que le está pasando es por mi culpa…no puedo creer que no pudiera hacer nada…de que me sirve tenerlo todo si no tengo su mirada….de que me sirve vivir con lujos si no la tengo a mi lado…de que me sirve la felicidad si ella lo es y no está….de que me sirve vivir si ella es mi vida….

Mañana no sé cómo le daré la cara…no sé cómo la volveré a ver a los ojos…yo…he arruinado su vida….la vida de la mejor Enforcer de todos los tiempos…y no solo eso, he arruinado su vida que tanto trabajo le costó rehacer….y todo porque…porque ella me quería ver feliz…

Me acosté en mi cama…yunno se acostó después…rayos se me había olvidado de este estúpido que ha lastimado a Fate-chan. Trato de abrazarme pero me aleje de él.

Paso toda la noche tratando de acercarse a mí. Se dio por vencido y se fue a dormir al sofá. No soportaba estar sola en mi cama…se sentía vacía…solitaria sin su presencia

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero era necesario buscar a Fate para pedirle perdón.

Salí de mi casa para dirigirme a él trabajo cuando te encontré en la entrada…estaba a punto de hablarte vi como un tipo llego y tiro de tu silla…alguien me tomo de los brazos…te diste cuenta y trataste de arrastrarte hacia mi…pero…el sujeto que te tiro comenzó a golpearte en el estómago…pateo tu rostro…tus costillas…todo lo que podía…algo tapo mi nariz y comencé a marearme…logre golpear al tipo que lo estaba haciendo y tratar de salvarte…pero…me golpearon…caí de rodillas.

Me miraste desde el suelo donde te estaban golpeando…solo sé que escuche tu voz y se alejaron de mi…

-DEJENLA AQUÍ ME TIENEN NO SE ACERQUEN A ELLA…-gritaste para recibir un golpe en tu estomago para hacerte callar

Eran com tipos que te estaban golpeando…solo cubrías tu cabeza…después de unos cuanto minutos todos salieron corriendo.

Ya estabas con un charco de sangre alrededor de ti…corrí lo más rápido que pude…vi…vi que estabas con los ojos cerrados y no respirabas…

-FATE…-te sacudí y no despertabas-FATE…-seguías sin respirar

Te escuche el corazón y no estaba latiendo…comencé a darte primeros auxilios y lograste despertar con gran esfuerzo

-Na-Na…no…ha… ¿estas…bien?...-me miro con preocupación

-tranquila solo fueron unos pequeños golpes…ahora…-comenzaste a toser violentamente tratando de voltearte y no lo conseguías. Te tome de los brazos y gire. Escupías sangre, estabas temblando. Me miraste y entristeciste al momento

-p-perdón…-te hincaste para caer de lleno al piso…corrí de inmediato por alguien que me ayudara pero un sonido me causo un escalofrió.

Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar. Mire hacia atrás y te vi de pie frente a alguien que tenía un arma en su mano. Lentamente caíste al piso temblando…el sujeto que estaba con el arma salió corriendo…pero yo ya sabía quién era…ese estúpido…Yunno…

Llame telepáticamente a Hayate que llego junto con Shamal a tu lado…justo cuando te estaban ayudando logre escuchar un débil susurro proveniente de tus labios…

-l-l-lo siento…todo…fue…mi…culpa…-así fue como caíste en un sueño profundo

Cuando llegamos al hospital te alejaron de mi…de nuevo todos estaban reunidos a excepción de ese maldito…

Cuando salió el doctor después d horas tuvo que darnos las terribles noticias…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?...-pregunto Hayate

-mal…el impacto de bala le atravesó el estomagó…fractura de 7 costillas y un brazo…perdió un litro de sangre cosa que la debilito más…sumándole a todo esto lo que hace poco le sucedió decaen las esperanzas…lo siento…-todos bajaron la cabeza-pero…-la levantaron de inmediato-si se atiende adecuadamente podrá recuperarse…de lo único que no se puede hacer nada es con sus piernas…el daño ya está hecho ya no volverá a caminar nunca…-con esas palabras comencé a llorar.

-pero yo la vi…estaba de pie…-dije con desesperación

-¿Qué?...-se escuchó al unísono de todos

-si…-procese lo que sucedió-entonces ese maldito me quería matar a mi…-todos se sorprendieron y pusieron cara interrogante

-de quien estás hablando…

-Yunno…-baje la cabeza apretando mis puños hasta dejar blancos mis nudillos

-eso explica todo…-me sorprendí y al parecer notaron mi cara de (WTF?)

-si…Yunno había estado actuando extraño después de que golpeara a Fate-chan…estaba distante ya no hablaba…salía a la media noche….ya se me hacía raro…ahora hay que atraparlo….-contesto y explico Hayate

-¿Qué esperamos?...-conteste

-no sabemos dónde está…-dijo con mirada seria Signum

-tenemos que encontrarlo…-conteste un tanto nerviosa

-ya estamos en eso Reinforce está buscando ahora mismo…-contesto Hayate

Después de que terminara la plática algo sucedió.

De la nada los doctores y enfermeras empezaron a correr hacia tu habitación…me asuste ante tal hecho así que yo también había salido corriendo pero me detuvieron…

Después de que todo se calmara el doctor salió de tu habitación todo sudoroso y nervioso…

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...-me impaciente

-ha sufrido un paro cardiaco…por poco la perdemos…lo lamento mucho…-se fue y me dejo con mi llanto afuera de aquella habitación.

Me la pase toda la noche afuera esperando a que me dejaran entrar. Afortunadamente a la mañana siguiente me dejaron.

Entre hecha un manojo de nervios que se disipo y se convirtió en tristeza al verte en esa cama, tan débil…pálida…casi sin vida….me asuste al verte en esa situación…lo peor de todo es que no me pude disculpar.

Tome tu mano y apreté un poco…no sé si fueron mis nervios que me estaban jugando una mala pasada pero juraría que me devolviste el apretón

Pasaron las horas ya estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir despierta así que me dormí junto a ti con tu mano aun en la mía…

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Cuando estaba llegando a mi antiguo trabajo un tipo me tiro de mi silla...la vi que ella también estaba siendo golpeada trate de arrastrarme pero me empezó a patear…cayo de rodilla y cuando estaban a punto de golpearle de nuevo grite…

-DEJENLA AQUÍ ME TIENEN NO SE ACERQUEN A ELLA…-me golpearon el estomago

Cuando sentí varias personas golpeándome solo atine a cubrirme la cabeza…al cabo de unos minutos se fueron dejándome inconsciente…

Sentía que alguien me estaba ayudando y desperté…justo cuando me disculpe empecé a toser escupir sangre…no me podía voltear así que me tomo y giro…Hayate junto con Shamal llegaron corriendo….

-l-lo siento…todo…..fue mi culpa…-y así fue como me desmaye.

Creí que no volvería a abrir mis ojos pero así fue.

En la mañana me despertaba con mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo, cuando sentí algo en mi mano me di cuenta que ella estaba junto a mi cama dormida…vi que aún tenía unos cuantos moretones en sus manos y cara…me senté en la cama y jale hacia arriba para que se acostara.

Una vez que estabas arriba me quite para que estuviera cómoda…me senté en mi silla de ruedas que sería la que siempre me acompañaría el resto de mi vida…estaba tan cansada que los parpados se me cerraban pero no cedi.

Después de varios minutos comencé a marearme y ver borroso…

-mmm…-te quejaste removiéndote un poco en tu lugar.

Tome tu mano con un poco más de fuerza y tú la devolviste. Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormida abriste tus ojos y me miraste tan sorprendida que saltaste de la cama

-Fate que hace ahí tienes que estar en cama…-me dijo para acercarse a mí y tratar de levantarme

-descuida…estaré bien….-le trate de sonreír

-no tienes que acostarte de nuevo…-me coloco de nuevo en mi cama

Me hablaba pero el cansancio me estaba venciendo…mis parpados se hicieron más pesados de lo normal tanto que ya se me cerraban los ojos…

Cuando la miraba mientras cerraba mis ojos ese maldito llego y la golpeo en la nuca para que se desmayara…

-no…-susurre tan bajo que dude que me haya escuchado pero así fue.

Se acercó a mi cama y me miro sádicamente para golpearme la cara, me desmaye en el instante por lo débil que estaba….

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

Cuando me desperté estaba en la cama y ella en su silla…estaba tan pálida y se veía que estaba muerta del cansancio…no sabía porque estaba ahí cuando debería estar en su cama…

-Fate que haces ahí tienes que estar en cama…-le regañe un poco

-descuida…estaré bien…-me intento sonreír

-no tienes que acostarte de nuevo…-la regrese a su cama.

-Fate…-parecía no escuchar

Sus parpados se cerraban por el cansancio…cuando estaba a punto de cerrar por completo sus ojos…el estúpido de Yunno llego y me golpeo en la nuca…en un eco escuche que susurraste

-no…

Luego todo obscuridad

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Frio…eso es lo primero que sentí cuando despertaba…

Abrí mis parpados despacio…me sentía mojada…note que estaba bañada con agua congelada…

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una celda, todo obscuro…me removí en el piso y note que tenía unas cadenas en mis pies y manos…cuando estaba examinando el lugar con la vista la puerta se abrió dando paso a ese hijo de p****…

Llego en donde yo estaba y jalo de mi pelo para que lo mirara

-vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien despertó…la maldita paralitica que solo es la desgracia de todas las personas con quien se cruzó…lástima que la vida de la mejor Enforcer de toda la historia acabe ahora mismo…-me tomo de la cara para golpearme.

Los días pasaron y no había comido ni tomado nada desde hace semanas…con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que no viviría uno más pero un día…

Un día me saco arrastrando de mi celda para aventarme dentro de un salón enorme.

Jadeaba aire mientras tenía cerrados mis ojos…alce la cara y te vi ahí sentada en la mesa me mirabas con los ojos llorosos mientras intentabas liberarte de unas ataduras mágicas que no te dejaban levantarte…

-ATENCION…-grito el hurón- ESTA NOCHE SERÁ ESPECIAL…HARE MI ESPOSA A TAKAMACHI NANOHA Y LA ENFORCER TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN DEJARA DE EXISTIR…-me miro hacia el piso

Nanoha estaba con un vestido de bodas…se veía hermosa pero sé que todo fue a la fuerza…

Se sentó alado de ella y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana…mis ojos brillaron al momento de ver tanta comida pero no pretendía darle la satisfacción de que suplicara…

No podía respirar…cuando el cansancio de mi cuerpo no pudo más mi cabeza cayo de lleno con el piso…no pretendía cerrar mis ojos…el grito de ese maldito me hizo voltear a verlo

-BIEN…AHORA QUE HEMOS ACABADO DE CENAR LLEGO LA HORA LE DECIRLE ADIOS A FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN…-miro a nanoha que estaba aterrada

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?...-se escuchó temblar su voz

-DIRAS QUE LE HARAS TU PORQUE TU SERAS LA QUE LE QUITES LA VIDA…-comenzó a acercarse a ella

-¿Por qué crees que le haría daño?...-dijo con voz fría

-HAHAHAHA…PORQUE HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA SI NO QUIERES QUE LES PASE ALGO A ELLOS…-chasqueo los dedos y unos guardias salieron de una puerta junto a toda su familia

Shiro, Momoko, Kyouya, Miyuki…todos estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-déjalos ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto…-grito Nanoha con voz quebrada

-SI NO QUIERES QUE LES SUCEDA ALGO MATARAS A ESA BASURA QUE ESTA AHÍ…-me señalo

Sabía que tomar una decisión sería muy difícil…yo solo la quiero ver feliz así que…

-Nanoha…-susurre y me miro

-no Fate…-las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas

-has lo que te diga…es más importante salvarlos a ellos…yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir…-me levante con mis pocas fuerzas y mire como si suplicara mi muerte.

-VEZ HASTA ESA BASURA SABE LO QUE ES SER DESPRECIABLE…-deshizo las ataduras

-NO Fate no lo agás si tienes motivos para vivir…-lloraba

El hurón controlo el cuerpo de Nanoha hasta donde yo estaba en el piso.

Ella inconscientemente me tomo de las manos y arrastro hacia mi celda…la miraba que estaba llorando pero no lo podía evitar…una vez que llegamos a mi celda me arrojo con violencia hacia adentro…

El estúpido entro e hizo que ella…ella tomara un látigo y comenzara a lacerar mi piel…con cada golpe yo gritaba por el dolor, ella comenzaba a agotarse hasta que por fin la dejo inconsciente por el cansancio y esfuerzo.

Él se fue dejándote ahí tirada agotada…una vez que se fue con las ultimas fuerzas y con el último esfuerzo me acerque a ti…la noche estaba helada así que le coloque mi chaqueta…trate de mover mis piernas pero recordé que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Cuando la pérdida de sangre me agoto hasta no poder más caí en un sueño profundo

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue…comodidad?

Estaba en una enorme habitación con un vestido blanco de bodas me asuste al recordar lo que paso…

Cuando estaba procesando lo ocurrido ese mal nacido entro en la habitación…

-BIEN NANIOHA VEO QUE YA DESPERTASTE…ACOMPAÑAME A CENAR…-me tomo del brazo y jalo hacia el gran salón

Unas ataduras mágicas me impidieron levantarme de mi silla.

Después de un rato llego con ella en sus manos y la aventó al piso

-ATENCION…-grito el hurón- ESTA NOCHE SERÁ ESPECIAL…HARE MI ESPOSA A TAKAMACHI NANOHA Y LA ENFORCER TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN DEJARA DE EXISTIR…-la miro hacia dónde estabas

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?...-pregunte nerviosa

-DIRAS QUE LE HARAS TU PORQUE TU SERAS LA QUE LE QUITES LA VIDA…-comenzó a acercarse a mí

-¿Por qué crees que le haría daño?...-dije con voz fría

-HAHAHAHA…PORQUE HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA SI NO QUIERES QUE LES PASE ALGO A ELLOS…-chasqueo los dedos y unos guardias salieron de una puerta junto a toda mi familia

-déjalos ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto…-grite con mi voz quebrada

-SI NO QUIERES QUE LES SUCEDA ALGO MATARAS A ESA BASURA QUE ESTA AHÍ…-te señalo

-nanoha…-susurro

-no Fate…-dije con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

-has lo que te diga…es más importante salvarlos a ellos…yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir…-se levantó con sus fuerzas que le quedaban

-VEZ HASTA ESA BASURA SABE LO QUE ES SER DESPRECIABLE…-deshizo las ataduras

-NO Fate no lo agás si tienes motivos para vivir…-lloraba

Me quito las ataduras y controlo mi cuerpo para que arrastrara hacia tu celda.

Lloraba por ser la causante de su dolor….una vez que llegamos a su celda me él me hizo tomar un látigo y comenzar a golpearla.

La golpee tanto que me desmaye por todo el esfuerzo.

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

El cuerpo me pesaba y las heridas ardían…la noche fue un martirio por el dolor…no pude pegar ojo por nada…

Ella seguía dormida hasta que entre abrió sus ojos y me miro tan sorprendida que salto y puso de pie al instante

-Fate…lo siento….en verdad lo siento…-me tomo de los hombros y giro para verme a mi cara pálida, llena de sudor frio y sangre

-p-perdón…-por fin las pocas fuerzas me abandonaron

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_despierta…"*Eco* _

"_despierta…"_

"_hey despierta"_

Sentía que me golpeaban un poco mi cara…abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme un par azules lavanda

-Na…no…ha…-mi vista borrosa comenzó a aclararse un poco

-shhhh…-me callo con uno de sus dedos-ten bebe esto…-me puso un pequeño vaso de agua en mis labios secos.

Poco a poco el agua entraba en mi garganta seca que ardía con forme pasaba el agua.

-lo siento en verdad…-sollozaba

-n-no fue tu culpa…-mis ojos entrecerrados se vidriaron

-si lo fue todo fue mi culpa todo lo que ha sucedido fue mi culpa…tu accidente…tu dolor y sufrimiento…todo…-bajo la cabeza con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-ya basta…-me miro sorprendida- basta de echarte la culpa…no fue tu culpa fue mía… por entregarte toda mi vida…mi corazón…todo…no te culpes que solo yo tuve la culpa ahora…hazlo de una vez…-me enfade un poco

-¿Hacer que?...

-mátame de una buena vez…ya he sufrido bastante que ya me canse…-me miro tan sorprendida que me soltó haciéndome caer de lleno en el piso

-perdón…perdón….-me volvió a levantar

-ya…déjame…-hice que me soltara-mejor déjame en paz…-me miro con los ojos llorosos

-no…-la mire sorprendida- no te dejare morir…te sacare de aquí y volverá todo a la normalidad…-su voz quebrada se estrangulo aún más

-¿y qué es lo que salvaras?...soy una invalida estúpida, un estorbo para todos…no pude hacer nada por ti…ahora tendrás que salir de aquí y olvidarte de mí que ya no soy la persona que conociste…ya no podremos caminar de la mano juntas ni correr por la playa…esos recuerdos quedaran en el olvido junto con migo…-baje la cabeza y ella se quedó de piedra

-no me importa si ya no podemos caminar ni correr juntas…lo que quiero es estar junto a ti la persona que se robó mi corazón a la única que he amado…los recuerdos serán recuerdos pero formaremos nuevos…pero por favor no me digas esas cosas tan hirientes….-tomo mi mano

-NANOHA?...-era Yunno. Se escuchaban sus pasos lejanos acercándose despacio

-rayos…se me había olvidado que no se dio cuenta que vine…-susurro para luego mirar a la puerta

-Nanoha…-me miro-empieza a golpearme una vez que se acerque más…-dije seriamente

-pero…

-no hay peros…podría ser peligroso que se dé cuenta que viniste a ayudarme…lo mejor será que me golpees con toda tu fuerza sin contenerte…-me miro aterrada por lo que acababa de decir

-no…

-NANOHA ESPERO QUE NO ESTES CON ESA MALDITA SI NO TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO…-sonó enojado el hurón

-!hazlo de una vez¡…-medio grite

-perdón…-me dio un puñetazo

Golpeaba mi cara con tal fuerza que me rompió la quijada…saco un látigo y con unas ataduras de suspendió en el aire…parecía volver al pasado pero esta vez sí era por el bien de quien laceraba mi piel.

Mis gritos de dolor hicieron abrir la puerta de mi celda de golpe.

-NANOHA VEO QUE HAS RECAPASITADO…ME ALEGRO…-sonrió para igualmente comenzar a golpearme

Después de toda una noche de azotes decidieron dejarme ahí. A la mañana siguiente amanecí con más dolor y agonía que el día anterior.

Pasaron 3 semanas y todas las noches era lo mismo Nanoha llegaba a mi celda y golpeaba para luego irse, supongo que la está amenazando o algo parecido porque ella sería incapaz de hacer eso…un día cuando llego a mi celda se le veía una cara de tristeza fingida

-que…que es lo que te está pasando…-susurre cuando se acercaba a mi

-¿a mí?...-se volvió burlona su voz-nada lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que no vale la pena salvar a alguien tan despreciable como tu…preferirías morir antes de luchar por tu "amor"…personas así no merecen ser salvadas…-me tomo de la cara y dio un beso lleno de amargura y odio

-tienes razón…

-pues claro que la tengo…

-ahora que ya tienes tus ideas claras…puedes acabar con mi sufrimiento…siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto ahora puedes desquitarte de todo los males….desquítate del amor que siempre te daba….mátame de una vez para irme en paz…ya me canse….

-eres despreciable…-me miro dolida-prefieres morir antes de luchar para poder estar juntas de nuevo…no lo entiendo…-sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-exacto…-se sorprendió

-¿de que esas hablando?...

-veras…si lograba que me odiaras no tendrías que recordarme…podrías olvidarte de mí…serias capaz de hacer lo que has estado haciendo sin remordimiento…tiene meses que he perdido la esperanza de que alguien llegara y nos salvara…no fue así….ahora que se lo que piensas espero que en verdad ya nadie venga…-baje la cabeza con tristeza y dolor

-…Fate…

-ya no digas nada…solo acaba con la persona más despreciable para tu existencia…-casi le suplique que lo hiciera

-…yo…no…

-NANOHA….

-una vez más…ja bien es hora de que empieces no querrás que se enoje-dije un poco enojada

No dijo nada solo comenzó con el mismo cuento de cada día…

De nuevo en el piso muriéndome de hambre…sed…sueño…y ahogándome en un llanto…cuando sentí unas manos cálidas acariciarme la cara abrí muy despacio mis ojos

-veo que ya has despertado…-esos ojos lavanda me miraron con tristeza- tienes que comer un poco no lo has hecho desde hace mucho…-me levanto para que pudiera comer un poco

-no lo necesito…-susurre

-¿de que estas hablando?...-sonó un poco asustada

-si seguirá la misma historia no tendría razón comer si seguramente no aguantare mucho más…-mis ojos se cerraban con cada palabra

-no…ya viene en camino Hayate y sus guardianes…por ahora tienes que recuperarte un poco para poder aguantar…-se entusiasmó

-¿Cuándo llegaran?...-bajo la cabeza

-en 4 días…

-tendrás que dejarme aquí y escapar con ellos…no tendría caso volver si solo los hare sufrir…tienes que seguir adelante y no mirar hacia atrás…-se puso de piedra

-no, no te dejare aquí…cuando me dijiste porque preferías morir en vez de luchar me di cuenta de mi error…ahora no planeo cometer uno irreparable…-me abrazo fuerte y noto que estaba temblando

-t-tengo mucho frio…-dije mirándola como abría sus ojos a más no poder

-tranquila…-se quitó la chamarra que llevaba encima y me la puso

-n-no…está helando tienes que quedártela…-trate de devolvérsela pero no tenía energía para hacerlo

-descuida….

No nos dimos cuenta que el hurón estaba en el marco de la puerta. La furia comenzó a subir por sus venas, se acercó a Nanoha y trato de tomarla pero yo la vente a un lado…

-OTRA VEZ TU ESTUPIDA…ESTA VEZ NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAS A ABRIR TUS OJOS…-cegado por su ira me comenzó a golpear.

"_sal de aquí y cierra la puerta con candado" * _hable telepáticamente

"_pero…"_

"_hazlo ahora"-_le grite

Corrió a la puerta…Yunno se dio cuenta y trato de detenerte…cuando dio el primer paso lo jale del pie para hacerlo caer.

Una vez que la puerta de mi celda quedo cerrada el me tomo de mi cuello para alzarme en el aire.

No podía respirar, la vista era más borrosa de lo normal, sonreí irónicamente al pensar que yo lo amenace y ahora él me está matando…

Cuando puntos negros llegaron a mis ojos ya sentía que mis pulmones no podrían aguantar más….mis manos temblorosas se acercaron a su cuello y ahora yo comenzaba a estrangularlo…apretó más su agarre, yo hice lo mismo….

Mi agarre al parecer tuvo más fuerza y el término desmayándose…yo caí hacia otro lado golpeándome fuertemente en mi nuca.

Mareada y con nauseas me arrastre hasta donde estaba, suerte que Nanoha ya había quitado los grilletes de mis extremidades. Los tome y coloque para dejarlo atado como la rata que es.

Me recargue en una pared no muy lejos para poder vigilarlo…

"_Fate…"_

"_que sucede Nanoha…"_

"_estas bien?..." _

"_no…pero no vengas puede ser peligroso…"_

"_no ahora mismo voy para allá…"_

"_no…te he dicho que no…sal de este sitio de una vez…sálvate ahora que puedes…dile a Hayate que ya no tiene caso venir…solo recuerda que siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de mis días…no importa el tiempo que pase si yo ya no estoy a tu lado…sonríe…quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas de dolor…"_

"_no podría no tendría el valor para dejarte no detendré a Hayate…ahora mismo estaré ahí"_

Después de esa pequeña discusión telepática me quede pensando en los momentos más felices de mi vida…pero lástima que esos momentos ya no los pueda revivir…no ahora que estoy en esta situación.

Después de varios minutos llego abriendo la puerta despacio…

-Fate…-susurro

Casi por inercia me arrastre hasta la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando llegue me jalo hacia afuera….la luz deslumbro mis ojos haciendo que los cerrara al instante…coloco una manta sobre de mí, cosa que rechace para que se la pusiera ella ya que era una noche tan helada que no te podrías mover. Ella me miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué no te la pones?...

-está haciendo mucho frio te podría hacer daño…-trate de ser fuerte pero mi cuerpo me delato

Temblaba hasta el punto de que mis dientes castañearan….me miro con ternura y puso de nuevo la manta sobre mi…

-no importa si tengo un resfriado ahora tú tienes hipotermia y eso no es nada bueno…-trato de juguetear un poco

-pero…-me callo con su dedo

-ya basta…ahora hay que ir a curarte y hacer que comas un poco…-me sonrió

No pude discutir así que deje que hiciera lo que me dijo…una vez que me curo las heridas hechas por ella misma, me trajo algo de comer…veía su cara iluminada al ver comida pero prefirió dármela a mí.

Cuando toda la comida estaba en la mesa me indico con la cabeza que empezara a comer…no podía comer si ella me miraba así. Tome la mitad de mi comida y se la di…

-¿Qué?...

-no has comido ¿cierto?...

-no pero tú has perdido mucha sangre….

-Nada de peros comerás y punto…

Cuando empezó a comer pude notar que no le alcanzaría por lo que le di casi toda mi otra mitad.

Estaba tan concentrada comiendo que ni cuenta se dio cuando le di mi demás comida.

-aaaaa- sonó feliz

-¿estas llena?

-si….y tú que tal te pareció la comida….

-pues…se veía deliciosa….

-de que estas hablando

-pues…. ¿no notaste que comiste más de lo que te di?

-oh por dios no me digas que me comí todo….

-SIP…-palideció notoriamente

-perdón no fue mi intensión…pero….

-tranquila ya ni sentía que era tener hambre aparte mi quijada rota no me lo hubiera permitido…-le sonreí

*"**Nanoha….estamos muy cercas pudimos llegar antes de lo previsto estaremos ahí en un par de horas"***- era Hayate cuando abrió una comunicación

-oíste Fate-chan….-su sonrisa se borró al verme sudando y roja

-si…Nanoha me alegro…pero…me está dando mucho sueño….-cerraba mis ojos

-no, no puedes dormirte…-me tomo de la cara para que la viera

-eso intento pero….-mis parpados de repente se sintieron pesados

Cuando sentí que estaban totalmente cerrados me encontré con una luz cegadora….

Cuando abría mis ojos te encontré a un lado mío sudando y con cara feliz

-¿Qué ha pasado?...-pregunte un tanto atarantada

-te desmayaste y dejaste de respirar…sentí que me dejabas…-sus ojos se vidriaron

-descuida aquí estoy…- le acaricie su mejilla

-si…-sonrió levemente

Cuando me pude recuperar me cargo hasta una de las habitaciones y recostó en una cama. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero desperté en la misma habitación pero ahora todo estaba oscuro. Sentía a Nanoha dormir en una silla….

Ella estaba agotada así que la subí para que pudiéramos dormir juntas….claro que yo no pegue ojo por la tentación de que alguien o algo viniera y le quisiera hacer daño. Cuando a amanecía ya estaba casi agonizando por lo que mi mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del techo…

-Fate…

-….-

-Fate…-

-…..-

-¿Fate?...

Me sacudió hasta que me di cuenta que ya se había despertado

-¿eh?...como estas….-pregunte atontada

-dirás como estas tu…-me miró fijamente

-de que hablas….-la mire incrédula

-pues tienes cara de muerta de cansancio pero parece que no pudiste dormir… ¿cierto?...

-si tienes razón no pude dormir…lo que pasa es que ya se me olvido como dormir en paz….-baje la cabeza

-descuida yo te cuidare ahora descansa un poco…-acaricio mi cabeza

-está bien….-me recosté en la cama y justo cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos la puerta junto con la pared salieron volando.

Por instinto la protegí con mi cuerpo cayéndome unos cuantos cachos de concreto en la espalda. Cuando el humo se disipo salieron varias figuras salir.

-NANOHA FATE DONDE ESTÁN?...- se escuchaba gritar a Hayate

-AQUÍ…-grito Nanoha

-Nanoha que alegría….-se escucharon más pasos acercarse

-POR DIOS QUE LE HA PASADO A FATE….-dijo Shamal alterada

En el momento que llegaron yo estaba a un lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados y respiración lenta

-Hayate hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital en estas condiciones podría morir…-todos estaban alterados

-descuiden…estoy bien….-hable en un susurro.

-nada de eso ahora mismo nos vamos.

Mientras Signum me cargaba Shamal le preguntaba a Nanoha si estaba bien.

-CREYERON QUE PODIAS ESCAPAR ASÍ DE FACIL NANOHA?...-era Yunno

Cuando escuchamos su voz de inmediato unas ataduras mágicas atraparon a todos.

-AHORA YA NADIE PODRA DETENERME….-grito

Pasaron como 3 horas y nos llevaron a un enorme salón.

Hayate, Shamal, Vita, Zafira y Signum estaban hincados con las ataduras mágicas rodeándolos. A mí me tenían sin ataduras y tirada en el piso. Nanoha….ella estaba en el centro sentada en una silla y con una cuerda en la boca para impedirle hablar.

-DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS….EN ESTE MOMENTO TAKAMACHI NANOHA MORIRA A MANOS DE YUNNO SCRYA. LA AMA DEL TOMO DEL CIELO NOCTURNO, LOS CABALLEROS BELKA Y LA ENFORCER TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN ESTARAN PARA PRECENSIARLO….-tomo su dispositivo y apretó

-no lograras nada con esto Yunno…-dice Hayate apretando los dientes

-SUELTAME PARA DARTE UNA PALIZA QUE HASTA TUS NIETOS LES DOLERA…-grita Vita enojada

-JAJAJA NO ME ASUSTAN…AHORA PREPARENCE PARA EL ESPECTACULO…-se sienta en un tipo trono

Nanoha está llorando e igualmente lo hago yo. El hurón comienza a preparar un conjuro en donde aparecen tipo varillas. Mientras prepara todo yo hablo con Hayate telepáticamente

"_Hayate…"_

"_¿Qué sucede Fate? _

"_necesito ganar tiempo…"_

"_¿Para qué?_

"_toda mi energía mágica se ha acumulado a lo largo de este tiempo….necesito tiempo para acumularlo y liberarlo…"_

"_pero Fate es muy peligroso para tu cuerpo en esas condiciones"_

"_no importa una vez que este acumulado lo liberare y ustedes tomaran a Nanoha y saldrán de aquí lo más rápido posible"_

"_pero"_

"_Hayate por favor no hay tiempo"_

"_está bien"_

-DI ADIOS TAKAMACHI NANOHA….-dice ya a punto de lanzar su ataque

-ESPERA…-grito Signum

***genial ya casi acumulo toda mi energía….solo un poco más*…**pensé para concentrarme más

-AHORA QUE…-dice con enfado

-porque has llegado hasta estos límites…todo por ¿celos?...-contesta tranquila

-NO, AHORA ES HORA DEL SHOW…-ríe como loco mientras alza la mano.

-! AHORA ¡…-grito con todas mis fuerzas.

El poder mágico que emana de mi cuerpo me permite deshacer las ataduras de todos.

-MUY TARDE…-por fin lanzo su ataque.

Ni yo sé cómo sucedió todo pero justo cuando las varillas iban a llegar a ella me coloque enfrente haciendo que unas solo se incrustaran y otras más atravesaran. Zafira tomo a Nanoha y Hayate resguardándoles las espaldas.

Yunno queda de piedra y comienza a ponerse nervioso. Me pongo de pie temblando y quejándome levemente para dar pasos pesados. Llegue alado de él y lo tome con fuerza.

-Fate alto no lo hagas….-me grito Nanoha desde los brazos de Signum

-gomene…

Una luz amarilla se estaba formando alrededor de mí y de Yunno. Sentía que mis fuerzas no soportarían más pero no iba a permitir que ese maldito se saliera con la suya.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó seguido de un sepulcral silencio.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*_por aquí*_

_*rápido aún tiene pulso*_

_*rápido, rápido*_

Mi cabeza parecía que la aplastara una tonelada de concreto. De la nada sentí un gran alivio al ya no sentir dicha presión.

Abrí mis ojos y escuche un grito.

-ESTA VIVA…-era una mujer

Mi vista nublada trato de enfocarse en la persona que me cargaba pero no lo conseguí. Me pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno y suero medicado en mi brazo. Cuando mi vista se aclaró un poco lo primero que vi fueron dos hermosos mares azul-violeta mirándome fijamente

-FATE….-lloraba

-Na…-tome su mano con la mía que estaba temblando y llena de sangre

-vamos Fate tienes que aguantar…por favor no me dejes….-sus lágrimas se me clavaban como dagas en mi pecho

¿Por qué me sentía así?...porque no quería verla llorar sabía que este era mi final y no quería irme con un mal recuerdo

-no…

-¿Qué?...

-no…l-l-llores….

-Fate….no…

Mis parpados por fin se cerraron cuando una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla.

(TAKAMACHI NANOHA)

-HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA HONRAR A UNA GRAN PERSONA….-hablaba Hayate

Todos los presentes estaban llorando

-UNA PERSONA QUE NO DUDO EN PONER SU VIDA EN RIESGO PARA SALVAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS…UNA PERSONA FUERTE, VALIENTE…LA PERSONA QUE NOS HA DADO SU APOYO SIN NISIQUIERA PEDIRSELO…

Lindy, Chrono, Hayate y sus caballeros Belka, y yo estamos llorando sin consuelo.

-HOY FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN ESTA LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA….

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron hasta nosotros

-HOY, ESTE DÍA ESTA EN ESE HOSPITAL- señalo rumbo al hospital- LUCHANDO CONTRA SEMANAS DE CANSANCIO Y AGONIA…ELLA NOS SALVO DE UN HOMBRE DESPRECIABLE QUE NI SU NOMBRE ME ATREVO A MENCIONAR…ELLA CASI MUERE POR SALVAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMA…

Me quede de piedra mientras decía eso

-TAKAMACHI NANOHA…LA PERSONA QUE UNA VES SALVO A FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN….-me miro-NANOHA TE GUSTARIA DECIR ALGO….

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia el micrófono.

-CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑAS FATE Y YO NO ERAMOS AMIGAS…ELLA ERA MALTRATADA POR SU MADRE…TUBIMOS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS…SIN EMBARGO…CUANDO VI ESA MIRADA FRIA, VACÍA Y SOLITARIA ME DIERON GANAS DE CORRER Y PROTEGERLA…Y ASÍ FUE….AHORA QUE ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE NO SABRE COMO PAGARLE LO QUE HA HECHO POR MI...

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron.

-YO TAKAMACHI NANOHA…SIEMPRE ESTARÉ EN DEUDA CON ELLA…Y NUNCA ME CANSARE DE HACERLE SABER QUE YO LA AMO….-baje del estrado y los aplausos comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón algo llamo mi atención.

Ella…Fate…ella estaba de pie con unas muletas…estaba mirándome con ternura…mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y Salí corriendo a abrazarla. Quería hacerle saber que estaba junto a ella que de ahora en adelante seré yo quien la proteja.

-Nanoha…-trato de abrazarme pero sus piernas fallaron

-hey tranquila…te puedes lastimar…-dije tomándola con firmeza. Mientras mis lágrimas caían ella lo hacía por igual

La abrace aún más fuerte pero recordé todas las heridas que debe tener abiertas aun….

-lo siento…-dije separándome de ella y bajando la cabeza

-¿de qué te estas disculpando?...-parece que se preocupó.

-perdón…todavía debes de tener heridas abiertas…no tienes que aguantar tu dolor…ya lo has hecho bastante….-cubrí mis ojos con mi cabello

-mírame….-me negaba rotundamente a mirarla.- mírame….-me volví a negar

Escuche el ruido metálico caer al piso. Observe que las muletas que la sostenían estaban en el piso

-mírame….-de nuevo me negué

Ella estaba temblando. Lo podía notar porque sus piernas lo hacían.

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos para que la mirara.

-descuida está bien…si aún tengo algunas o todas las heridas abiertas pero eso no me importa…-me limpio las lagrimas

-pero…-me callo con su dedo

-Nanoha yo….YO TE AMO…

Me atrapo con sus labios…cerré los ojos para disfrutar más el momento, ella me abrazo de la cintura mientras yo no hacía con su cuello.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo para hacer más intenso el beso.

Por la falta de oxígeno nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes chocadas. Note que estaba temblando, pues claro aún no debería sobre esforzarse así. Me sonrió para empezar a temblar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal acto y de inmediato trajeron tu silla de ruedas y para mi suerte solo va a ser temporal.

-¿estás bien?...-pregunte quitándole un poco de sudor que caía de su frente

-si…es solo que se me ha ido la fuerza de las piernas es todo…-dice jadeando aire

Después de su pequeño ataque nos dirigimos de nuevo al hospital….ya que aún tiene que descansar

-tienes que ir a casa- me dice recostándose en la cama

-a mi casa o a nuestra casa….-digo con la cabeza baja

-nuestra casa…-me sonríe

Mi corazón late tan rápido que creo que me desmayare.

-está bien….-le doy un tierno beso en sus labios. No me quiero separar de ellos y no lo hago.

Poco a poco el beso sube de intensidad y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al sentir su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos. Ella acaricia mis caderas provocando un pequeño gemido de mi parte.

Saca su boca de la mía para pasar a mi cuello que muerde dejando una marca y lamiendo en el mismo lugar. Siento la necesidad de tenerla en más de un sentido.

-está bien…ya después de que salga de aquí podremos hacer lo que quieras….-me dijo acariciando mi cara

-lo que quiera?...

-SIP…

-pero antes que todo ¿quieres ser mi novia?...-me siento un poco tímida al decir eso

-pues claro que si…-sale una carcajada de su boca y me abraza como si no quisiera que me fuera.

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

-ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA UNIR A ESTA PAREJA….

Nos miramos a los ojos

-TAKAMACHI NANOHA ACEPTA A FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN COMO SU LEGITIMA ESPOSA, EN LA SALUD Y EN LA ENFERMEDAD, EN LA RIQUEZA Y LA POBREZA HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LAS SEPARE?

Pregunta el cura que tiene una biblia en la mano

-ACEPTO…

-Y TU FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN ACEPTA A TAKAMACHI NANOHA COMO SU ESPOSA?...

Su sonrisa se ensancha

-ACEPTO…

-POR EL PODER QUE SE ME ES OTORGADO YO LAS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA…-se dirige a mi

Le insistí demasiado a Nanoha para que ella usara el vestido de novia y yo un esmoquin negro. Ella no quería dejar que me perdiera mi momento de lucidez pero sinceramente ella se ve mucho mejor.

Una vez que salimos de la iglesia todos están aplaudiendo y gritando por lo sucedido.

Salimos de ahí para dirigirnos al departamento que ahora nos pertenece a ella y a mí. La cargue entre mis brazos para entrar. Cierro la puerta con mi pie mientras nos fundimos en un beso más.

Llegamos a la habitación para encerrarnos ahí toda la noche….

Y así comenzó nuestra nueva vida juntas siempre estando alado de la otra…

_Fin…_

_Na: bueno supongo que no fue tan corta como esperaba pero en fin…espero haya gustado y por favor reviw´s bueno no sé cómo se escribe pero es el mismo significado jejeje….si hay alguna duda sobre las historia me encantaría que me la hicieran saber…gracias _

_Hasta la próxima actualización_


End file.
